For this purpose there are known inner cover parts non-rotatably inserted in the outer cap which are drawn inwardly cup-shaped by means of an angled circumferential flange on the upper cup edge within the drawn down overlapping outer cap and uniformly firmly compressed therewith. Furthermore, the outer cap edge and/or flange edge of the inner cover part may be grooved or corrugated in order in this manner to provide a coupling of the inside closed container or pipe socket outwardly towards the, or below the, cap edge for providing an automatically effective pressure compensation. Also herewith for securing a non-rotatable coupling of both cover parts, additionally one or more projection-like projections for a groove-like engagement in the circumferential edge of the outer cover part may be used in a radial direction.
Furthermore, closure covers are known with partition members firmly inserted in the inside circumference, which in turn may also have automatically controlling pressure compensation devices, in that in apertures of the partition member, separately of one another, valve members acting oppositely for pressure or vacuum compensation open automatically against spring force and close outwardly with recoil, and whereby the outer cap with the inside cover part and interposed partition member are mutually firmly compressed over their circumference. In deviation therefrom finally it is also known (G-OS 25 02 895.2-23), for the partition member to be firmly pressed shut within a screw cap by means of resilient strap parts projecting radially over its circumferential edge and to be firmly pressed in against the cap wall.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simplification for external closure caps with insertable partition members or uniformly compressible inside cover parts, or alternately made storable twisted relative to one another, also unsable for closure covers with or without pressure compensation, or with locking cylinder safeguard or even for non-lockable caps.
The invention is characterised in this connection by the use of strap projections emanating from the lower inside edge of the closure cap spread equidistantly over its circumference, inwardly bevelled and rising towards the cap base in a concentric circle with sealing abutments radially facing the cap wall for radially resiliently engaging spring fit mountings relative to the cap wall for the insertion of partition members or a sealing flange edge of inside cap members insertable in the outer cap.
The arrangement in accordance with the invention is further characterised by the feature that the outer closure cap materially and in shape is formed somewhat resilient yielding all around in a radial direction for insertion under pressure force against part abutting against inwardly bevelled converging corresponding radially expanding strap projections.
The advantage of the arrangements in accordance with the invention is to be seen in that optionally insert members are to be inserted within the externally overlapping cap with correspondingly adapted circumferential edge, merely against the bevelled surface projections serving for the insertion, so that subject to pressure force, then the axially insertable cap edge is slightly expanded resiliently in order to engage in spring fit in the inwardly facing abutments radially against the cap edge as closure with simultaneously recoiling cap edge. A further advantage of the invention is to be seen in that herewith the given insert member is to be mounted within the outer cap optionally firmly coupled into a unit, or on the other hand may be mounted rotatably retained opposite the inside wall of the outer cap.